Ashimar Nova Guard
The Ashimar Nova Guard 'are the Astra Militarum regiments raised from the Civilized World of Ashimar in the Segmentum Pacificus. They are known for being courageous and dependable fighters, utilizing combined arms tactics to execute precise, overwhelming attacks against their enemies. They are also notable for their good-willed, honorable, and outspoken nature, always keeping in mind the common citizens of the Imperium and never hesitating to stand up to other Imperial forces when they feel the well-being of the people on the worlds they fight upon are being neglected. The tactics and organization of the Ashimar Nova Guard have spread throughout the galaxy, as Ashimar Guardsmen frequently help train and advise the PDFs and Guard regiments of worlds they visit. History Ashimar is a Civilized World in the Segmentum Pacificus. Home to around 8 billion people, its capital city is Artamos. The planet has two large continents, separated by an ocean with numerous islands and smaller continents. The planet was discovered in 937.M30 by an expeditionary fleet led by the Word Bearers Space Marine Legion. Under the direction of the Primarch Lorgar, worship of the Emperor of Mankind was spread to Ashimar’s population and massive cathedrals were erected in his honor. The isolated world retained little contact with the Imperium after the Word Bearers’ departure, and lost all contact during the Horus Heresy. Over the following decades and centuries, knowledge of the Imperium faded from Ashimar's memory, save for their worship of the Emperor, who they remembered as “the Golden One.” By 394.M41, Ashimar had acquired a small interstellar empire and was at war with a neighboring xenos race. The war was going poorly for Ashimar until an Imperial fleet, part of the Macharian Crusade, arrived in the area and aided Ashimar in fighting off the invaders. Afterwards, Ashimar quickly rejoined the Imperium, recognizing the Imperial Aquila as a symbol of their religion and realizing that the “Golden One” was in fact the God-Emperor of Mankind. Among the Imperial forces was a detachment of Cadian Shock Troopers, who trained and equipped an Ashimar regiment for the Imperial Guard. Ashimar’s guardsmen would come to be known as the Ashimar Nova Guard. Regimental History The Ashimar 1st Nova Guard regiment, also known as the "Scions of Cadia" due to its origins, was ready for battle within a year after Ashimar's induction into the Imperium. The regiment participated in the remainder of the Macharian Crusade, and in 399.M41, when the majority of the Crusade’s soldiers refused to advance into the Halo Zone outside the reach of the Astronomicon, the Ashimar 1st was one of the few units that wished to proceed, eager to continue spreading the Emperor’s light. Following the end of the Crusade and the collapse of Macharius’s newly-conquered territories into petty kingdoms, Ashimar remained loyal to the Imperium and its regiments helped crush the Macharian Heresy. The regiments of the Ashimar Nova Guard continued to serve the Imperium throughout the remainder of the 41st Millenium. However, over the centuries Ashimar was slow to raise more regiments, as it followed the Vostroyan practice of keeping its existing regiments steadily supplied with reinforcements. As a result, new regiments were only raised when the Departmento Munitorum requested them. By 999.M41, the Ashimar Nova Guard consisted of only 42 regiments. This changed with the Fall of Cadia in the 13th Black Crusade, where the Ashimar 5th Nova Guard was one of the regiments lost when Cadia was destroyed by the forces of Abaddon the Despoiler. When the news reached Ashimar, the planetary government quickly responded by four new regiments: the 43rd, 44th, 45th, and 46th Nova Guard regiments. Ashimar began creating new Nova Guard regiments at an increased rate, with 77 active regiments as of 111.M42. There is currently no Ashimar 5th Regiment, as it was decided that the "Fallen Fifth" would not be refounded as a way to honor the memory of the sacrifices its Guardsmen made on Cadia. As of 111.M42, Ashimar Nova Guard regiments operate primarily in Segmentums Pacificus, Obscurus, and Solar. The Ashimar 43rd-46th, however, are currently serving in the Eastern Fringes of Segmentum Ultima. Notable Campaigns *'395-399.M41: The Macharian Crusade - Following Ashimar’s induction into the Imperium and the creation of the first regiments of the Ashimar Nova Guard, Ashimar participated in the remainder of the Macharian Crusade. *'999.M41: Fall of Cadia' - The Ashimar 5th was one of the many Imperial Guard regiments that fought in the defense of Cadia during the 13th Black Crusade. The regiment took part in defending one of the evacuation zones from Chaos forces and was destroyed to the last man as it bought enough time for hundreds of thousands of Guardsmen and civilians to be evacuated. Now memorialized as the “Fallen 5th,” the Ashimar 5th was never refounded. *'006-018.M42: Shrine World Crusades' - The Ashimar 11th and 43rd were among the Imperial Guard regiments that operated alongside forces of the Black Templars, Iron Hands, and the Adeptus Ministorum in the defense of Shrine Worlds throughout Segmentum Pacificus following the Fall of Cadia and the formation of the Great Rift. They primarily served alongside the Black Templar Crusade of Marshal Bosch. *'016.M42: Battle of Shuma III (Shrine World Crusades)' - The Ashimar 11th and 43rd crushed a Chaos cultist rebellion on the shrine world of Shuma III alongside the Cadian 613th Armored and Krieg 407th Siege Regiments and the Black Templars. During the campaign, there was much tension between the Ashimar 43rd and the Krieg 407th due to the brutal tactics of the Krieg which resulted in much loss of civilian life. *'079.M42 - Battle of Kaluga' - The Siege of Kaluga is perhaps the crowning moment of the Ashimar 43rd's history. While garrisoned on the Hive World of Kaluga in 079.M42, the Ashimar 43rd almost single-handedly fought off the massive Ork Waaagh! of Warboss Urkhal. Distinguished heroes from the battle included regimental commander Col. Ulric Tokar, who gave orders from on top of a Leman Russ that he rode throughout the battle, and Sgt. Frideric Rhodes, who slayed Warboss Urkhal with a well-placed grenade toss into the Ork's mouth after having lost an arm in battle. Rhodes was subsequently promoted to Lieutenant and had his bionic left arm modified so that the forearm could be swapped out for a lasgun. Tokar and Rhodes were both awarded the Star of Terra for their efforts, and the tank Tokar used as transportation during the battle was renamed “Kaluga’s Wrath” and has served as the command tank of the Ashimar 43rd’s armored contingent ever since. *'093.M42: Battle of Mortilus Prime' - The Ashimar 43rd took part in the battle for Mortilus Prime in 093.M42, rescuing the nearly destroyed Soul Scythes Space Marine chapter from the cold grip of the Necron menace that had long slumbered beneath their Fortress World. As a twisted gift of thanks, the Scythes offered the 43rd a plot of land on their world to bury their dead, a great honor from the Scythes, who make a point to only allow the most honored Imperial citizens to be buried in their world's vast cemeteries. Before departing the planet, elements of the 43rd oversaw the reconstruction and training of the Mortilan Undertakers, Mortilus Prime's PDF, who had also suffered heavy casualties against the Necrons. *'095.M42: Battle of Arappo' - Following its efforts on Mortilus Prime, the Ashimar 43rd was relocated across the galaxy to the Eastern Fringes to combat the Fifth Sphere Expansion of the Tau Empire. They were deployed to the arid world of Arappo, where they fought alongside the regiments of the Arappan Ghost Riders to defeat the Tau invaders, who hailed from the J’ion sept. *'097.M42: Battle of Bleron' - The Forge World of Bleron became a warzone when the planet’s Fabricator-General, Osmon Solitus, a radical obsessed with xenotech, turned the planet over to the Tau in exchange for access to their technology. Many of the planet’s Tech-Priests and their Skitarii waged a guerrilla war against the forces loyal to Solitus and his Tau allies for several years until Imperial Guard reinforcements spearheaded by the Ashimar 43rd arrived. The planet was retaken from the Tau, but at great cost. The Ashmar 43rd suffered heavy casualties and lost its beloved Commissar, Elias Kadwell. His replacement, Salemon Norgil, was a more traditional and draconian Commissar, who was not well-liked by the troops under his command. *'103.M42: Battle of Lanévear' - The Ashimar 43rd and the 16th Arappan Ghost Riders were called to the feudal world of Lanévear when a Tau force led by Water Caste diplomat Reshal arrived at the court of the planet’s ruler, High King Hugon, and attempted to convince him to join the Greater Good. They ended up engaging the Tau and driving them offworld when the Tau tried to take the planet by force. *'106.M42: The Garrus-Elba Insurrection' - The Ashimar 43rd was among the Imperial forces (others involved include the 92nd Jyrak Crimson Grenadiers, Inquisitor Katryna Vreiken of the Ordo Malleus and her Tempestus Scion and Grey Knight forces, more TBD) called in to put down a massive prisoner uprising on the penal world of Garrus-Elba instigated by the Alpha Legion. The chaotic fighting saw many losses on all sides, and sightings of mysterious Astartes wearing Heresy-era Dark Angels heraldry occurred. *'111.M42: The Plague Wars' - The Ashimar 43rd was one of many Imperial Guard regiments which participated in the Plague Wars of Ultramar against the invading forces of the Death Guard circa 111.M42. Their most notable exploit during the conflict was the Battle of the Lyrican Plains on Dromon, where a company of Ashimar Nova Guardsmen managed to hold their ground and exterminate a massive hoard of Poxwalkers that had been advancing towards one of the planet's major cities. Following the conclusion of the Plague Wars, the Ashimar 43rd has remained in the Realm of Ultramar, stationed on the Imperial Guard Fortress World of Jyrak, to recoup its losses and shore of the defense of the sector as Marneas Calgar and the Ultramarines wage their Vengeance Campaigns to liberate worlds still occupied by Chaos. In addition, many of the regiment’s veterans have been deployed to planets throughout Segmentum Ultima to help train the Imperial Guard regiments and Planetary Defense Forces of various planets, such as the Hive World of Weytera. *'111.M42: The Osporan Campaign '- The Ashimar 23rd Regiment was part of an Imperial Guard task force deployed to the planet Ospora in Segmentum Pacificus to defend it against Waaagh! Skrullgar. *'120.M42: The Skaventide - '''Ashimar Nova Guard regiments played a key role in defending the galaxy from a massive Skaven invasion. Ashimar itself was attacked by the rogue Skaven of Clan Pestilens, and the Ashimar 3rd, 11th, 50th, 52nd, and 72nd took part in the battle for the shrine world of Stratholme, siding with the Black Templars in the conflict between them and the Astral Leviathans and Ordinators chapters over the fate of the planet. In Segmentum Ultima, the Ashimar 43rd participated in the defense of the Eastern Fringes from the Skaven alongside the Drakken Harbingers, the Knights Celestial and their successors, House Blackstone, and even the Farsight Enclaves' Six Blades Hunter Cadre and the Emperor’s Children warband known as the Knights of Laeran. Regimental Organisation Regimental Ranks Officer Ranks *'Lord General''' *'General' *'Lieutenant General' *'Major General' *'Brigadier General' *'Colonel' *'Lieutenant Colonel' *'Commander' *'Captain' *'Lieutenant' *'Junior Lieutenant' Non-Commissioned Officers *'Sergeant Major' *'First Sergeant' *'Staff Sergeant' *'Sergeant' *'Corporal' Soldiers *'Trooper' Regimental Recruitment & Training The Ashimar Nova Guard is not a conscript force. Typically, Guardsmen are recruited from the ranks of the Ashimar PDF. They are trained in a manner similar to Cadian Shock Troopers. Both men and women are recruited and serve in mixed-gender units. As previously mentioned, Ashimar keeps its Guard regiments steadily supplied with reinforcements, seeing them as standing rather than temporary formations. The frequency at which reinforcements are sent varies based on the distance between the regiment and Ashimar and the current conditions of its deployment. Regardless, Ashimar Nova Guard regiments return home every 15 to 20 years to conduct large-scale recruitment. Regimental Combat Doctrine Ground Combat Wargear Due to its history, the Ashimar Nova Guard uses mostly similar equipment to the Cadian regiments. Ashimar regiments are well-provisioned and equipped, contributing greatly to their battlefield effectiveness. Standard Regimental Kit The standard regimental kit for an Ashimar Nova Guardsman is as follows: * 1 Good Craftsmanship M36 lasgun and 4-6 charge packs * Laspistol and 2 charge packs * Bayonet/combat knife * Flak armor * 2 frag grenades or 2 krak grenades * Uniform * Poor weather gear * Rucksack * Basic toolkit * Mess kit and water canteen * Blanket and sleeping bag * Rechargeable lamp-pack * Grooming kit * Dog tags * Imperial Infantryman’s Uplifting Primer * 2 weeks’ rations * Gas mask * Micro-bead Optional Wargear Like any regiment of the Imperial Guard, the Ashimar Nova Guard deploys a wide range of special and heavy weapons. Mostly commonly favored by the Nova Guard are lascannons, plasma guns, and grenade launchers. * Lascannon * Heavy bolter * Mortar * Missile launcher * Autocannon * Flamer * Grenade launcher * Plasma gun * Meltagun * Shotgun * Heavy flamer * Sniper rifle/Long-las * Boltgun * Autogun * Hot-Shot Lasgun * Hot-Shot Volley Gun * Rotor Cannon * Bolt pistol * Autopistol * Plasma pistol * Chainsword * Power sword * Power fist Vehicles * Leman Russ Battle Tank- most commonly deployed variants are the standard Battle Tank and the Punisher. * Chimera * Taurox * Sentinel - both Scout and Armored variants used. * Hellhound - all variants used. * Basilisk * Tauros * Motorcycles * Baneblade - most commonly deployed variants are the standard Baneblade, Shadowsword, and Stormlord. * Valdor Tank Hunter * Carnodon - possessed in extremely limited numbers, rarely see battlefield use. * Valkyrie Notable Regiments *'Ashimar 1st "Scions of Cadia" Regiment': The first regiment of the Ashimar Nova Guard, founded when the planet was brought into the Imperium during the Macharian Crusade in 395.M41. The regiment is known as the "Scions of Cadia" because its initial formation, recruitment, and training was overseen by Cadian advisors. It has served with distinction ever since, and being inducted into its ranks is seen as a great honor by the people of Ashimar. Guardsmen from the regiment traditionally serve in the honor guard of the Lord High Consul of Ashimar. Its current commander is Col. Oskar Adelan. *'Ashimar 5th "Fallen Fifth" Regiment': Destroyed to the last man on Cadia during the 13th Black Crusade. Has never been re-founded. *'Ashimar 11th "Shrine Warriors" Regiment': The Ashimar 11th has spent much of its existence defending Shrine Worlds throughout Segmentum Pacificus. To this end it frequently works alongside the Black Templars and Sisters of Battle, and wear the Templar Cross on their shoulder pads, an honor awarded by High Marshal Helbrecht himself. The 11th is also notably more religious than the average Ashimar Nova Guard regiment, with an unusually high number of Ministorum personnel such as priests and Crusaders attached to it. Its current commander is Col. Inga Mayern. *'Ashimar 30th "Hell Hunters" Regiment: '''The original incarnation of the Ashimar 30th fell to Slaanesh during the Battle of Vicar IV, becoming the core of the Slaaneshi warband known as the Ashen Maulers. Following this, evidence of the 30th's fall was covered up and the 30th was refounded as a dedicated anti-Chaos regiment. Known as the "Hell Hunters," Guardsmen of the regiment have access to better quality weapons and armor such as carapace armor and hot-shot lasguns, as well as autoguns that fired blessed rounds. The regiment possesses a higher than average number of psykers, as well as Commissars who fill a role similar to that of Astartes Chaplains and are more respected than Commissars in other Nova Guard regiments. *'Ashimar 43rd "The Fighting 43rd" Regiment': In just a little over a century since its founding, the Ashimar 43rd has become one of the most decorated regiments the planet has ever raised, its combat record only matched by the Ashimar 1st. It has produced many great heroes, including Gen. Danilus Voltek, Col. Ulric Tokar (the current regimental commander), and Lt. Frideric Rhodes. The Ashimar 43rd has been campaigning almost non-stop for over a century, its battles bringing it into combat with enemies ranging from Orks to Heretic Astartes to Tau. The Ashimar 43rd currently operates in the Eastern Fringes of Segmentum Ultima. Notable Guardsmen of *'Lord-General Danilus Voltek''' - the original commanding officer of the Ashimar 43rd, formerly a Major in the Ashimar 42nd. His tenure over the regiment ended in 021.M42 when he was promoted to General. He is now a Lord-General in command of the battlegroup the 43rd serves in. Known as the “Old Wardog of Ashimar.” *'General Olin Zarek '- Commander of the Ashimar Nova Guard battlegroup that consists of the Ashimar 3rd, 11th, 50th, 52nd, and 72nd regiments. While a bit of a gloryhound, he is a capable leader and strategist who cares about the safety of the troops under his command. Has a bitter rivalry with Dark Eldar Archon Rexil Darkheart of the Coin Bearers Kabal. *'Col. Ulric Tokar' - the current commanding officer of the Ashimar 43rd, who assumed command of the regiment in 077.M42. *'Col. Inga Mayern '- the current commanding officer of the Ashimar 11th. *'Col. Jadwyga Oskin '- the current commanding officer of the Ashimar 30th "Hell Hunters." *'Lt. Frideric Rhodes' - the most decorated and battle-hardened soldier of the Ashimar 43rd famous for having a lasgun in place of his left arm and killing Warboss Urkhal with a grenade. Soldiers serving in his platoon are known as "Rhodes's Renegades" due to their commander's unconventional tactics. Has served with the Ashimar 43rd for over 50 years - enlisted as a Trooper at the age of 18 in 059.M42 and worked his way up the ranks. *'Commissar Lyra Alvion' - The regimental Commissar of the Ashimar 43rd. She is relatively fair-handed compared to her predecessor, Salemon Norgil, and knows full well what happened to him. She is terrified of losing the respect of the Ashimar 43rd and suffering his fate. Regiment Appearance Ashimar Guardsmen wear Cadian-style uniforms, with navy blue fatigues and grey flak armor. Gloves are standard issue, and in place of a helmet Guardsmen may wear a navy blue field cap or black beret. Lieutenants are denoted by red strapping on their flak vest, red shoulder pads, and gold shin guards, while higher ranking officers wear gold shoulder pads. The shoulder pads of Guardsmen frequently are marked with squad markings and their regiment number, but this is not universal across all Ashimar regiments. Camouflage cloaks and other such variant equipment may be issued based on the environment the regiment is operating in. Allies * Ultramarines * Iron Hands * Salamanders * Black Templars * Blood Ravens * Soul Scythes * Cadian Shock Troopers * Arappan Ghost Riders * Jyrak Crimson Grenadiers * Arkhan Confederates * Drakken Harbingers * Ordinators * Blades of Morkai * Six Blades Hunter Cadre Enemies * Thousand Sons * Iron Warriors * Death Guard * World Eaters * Knights of Laeran * Ashen Maulers * Necrons * Orks * Tau Empire * Six Blades Hunter Cadre * Dark Eldar * Skaven * Angels of Calth Notable Quotes By the Ashimar Nova Guard Feel free to add your own About the Ashimar Nova Guard “''These Ashimar Guardsmen have proven themselves courageous and resolute in the face of the misguided forces of the Imperium and its heretical foes. They honor His true vision of humanity’s future. Were it that all of the Astra Militarum held such values and devotion to them''.” - 097.M42, Centurio-Praetor Ferox Marius, First Captain of the Ordinators and Warden of Azuran "They ''Hell Hunters speak with noble words of the goal we share and the eradication of the False Stones. But their actions show otherwise. Machines and Wytches is only to take the countenance of the False Stones. Someday, they might find their faith. Until then, I will keep them at arms length."'' - Silvia Hastur, Champion of the Emperor Mountain, Toroxian 517th Light, on the Ashimar 30th "Hell Hunters" Gallery File:Ashimar_Nova_Guard_Trooper.png|Lieutenant of the Ashimar Nova Guard Frideric_Render_6_Comp.png|Lieutenant Frideric Rhodes of the Ashimar 43rd OW HoE - Ukitakumuki.png|Elite Guardsmen of the Ashimar 30th "Hell Hunters" Regiment on patrol in an urban warzone. Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Mechanized Infantry Regiments